


happy birthday, hyung

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Texting, im sorry for making chan sad :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: chan wishes minghao a happy birthday every year





	happy birthday, hyung

**hyung~ <3**

_October 19 2010, 9:35 pm_

hyung?  
where are you?

sorry channie, i have to stay back late again :(  
i’ll come home early tomorrow, i promise!!

that’s okay hyung :)  
i’ll see you soon <3

see you soon channie <3

_October 20 2010, 10:_ ___58 pm_

hyung...  
why aren’t you home yet??  
you promised you’d be home early today

i’m sorry channie  
i won’t be home for maybe another hour

that’s so long though

i know :(  
i’ll see if i can at least come home on time tomorrow

alright hyung... if you say so

i love you channie :D

you too, hyung

_October 27 2010, 2:36 am_

hyung????  
you haven’t been home in a while  
where are you?

_October 27 2010, 8:57 pm_

hyung...  
please answer me  
you haven’t even read them

_October 28 2010, 12:04 am_

can you at least read them??  
i want to know you’re safe

_November 1 2010, 4:47 pm_

i just got the call from the hospital  
i see why you weren’t answering me  
or reading the messages

i wonder how long you were there for before they found you  
i don’t know why i’m still messaging you  
you’re gone now

i  
i love you  
i never said it before  
but i love you

_November 7 2010, 12:00 am_

happy birthday hyung  
wish you could be here...

_November 7 2011, 12:00 am_

happy birthday <3

_November 7 2012, 12:00 am_

happy birthday  
soonyoung hyung and i went out to your favourite place today  
we bought cupcakes as well  
didn’t finish them all though  
they won’t last long in hyung’s house though

_November 7 2013, 12:00 am_

happy birthday  
i’m glad i’m consistent at least

_November 7 2014, 12:00 am_

you know the drill~  
happy birthday hyung~  
i might be slightly drunk  
whoops  
blame junhui hyung  
he bought it

_November 7 2015, 12:00 am_

at least i’m not drunk this time  
happy birthday  
hope the afterlife is treating you well <3

_November 7 2016, 12:00 am_

happy birthday hyung  
i’m in china right now  
i met your family but they didn’t like me much  
at all, actually  
maybe if you were alive they would have  
i think they blame me...

_November 7 2017, 12:00 am_

happy birthday hyung~

_November 7 2017, 7:16 am_

who is this?

oh.  
i’m sorry  
this was my partner’s phone number before he died...  
i’ve been wishing him happy birthday for seven years now.  
i’m sorry for disturbing you  
have a nice day :)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry everyone for making chan suffer like this
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
